1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for mounting computer components within a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for easily installing and removing data storage devices such as floppy disk drives.
2. Related Art
Many computer systems utilize a number of peripheral devices and/or internally mounted devices for performing various functions required by the system and its users. For example, a data storage device is an internally mounted device used in many computers. These devices are generally placed in mounting apparatuses within a computer chassis.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 80212451 discloses a mounting apparatus for data storage device, the mounting apparatus comprising a pair of generally U-shaped support racks and a front panel. Each support rack defines a plurality of large and small holes and slots. A plurality of fasteners extends through such holes and slots to secure the support racks to lateral sides of the data storage device. The front panel respectively engages with the pair of support racks and the data storage device. Thus the data storage device is secured in the mounting apparatus, and is then mounted to a computer chassis. However, the support rack has an unduly complex configuration, with numerous holes and slots defined therein. Such configuration increases the manufacturing costs of the support racks. In addition, the holes and slots make the above-described assembly operation unduly cumbersome and time consuming.